My Love in Quotes
by e-jo-1
Summary: First Story, made with care and the inspiration of Christmas. Please Review!
1. Butter Fingers

Disclaimer: "My Love in Quotes" includes the fictional characters from "Yu- Gi-Oh!" who, I understand, are the rightful property of Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
---  
  
-Author's Notes-  
  
1. This fanfic is PRO on Tea *I highly promote the @$$ (excuse my  
foul language) kicking of all Tea bashers who flame POT (PRO on Tea)  
fanfics.  
2. Any and all reviews are welcome (but *beware* Tea bashers!)  
3. As the author I need to know what YOU think even if you choose  
to review anonymously  
4. I dedicate each chapter and answer all reviewers questions  
5. I plan to update every Friday  
6. Thank you to those who are reading these notes!  
  
---  
  
-My Dedication-  
~*~Jessica Lynn Pierce~*~  
(My inspiration, my best friend, my sister)  
  
---  
  
Chapter One: Butter Fingers  
  
Rating: G  
  
Featured Couple: Yugi Mouto & Tea Gardner  
  
---  
  
"Whoops!" 15-year-old Yugi Motou cried out in surprise as the ornament he held slipped from his fingers and plummeted to the floor, shattered.  
  
"Careful my grandson, isn't that the third ornament this evening?" Yugi's grandfather Solomon Motou entered the room with an armful of Christmas decorations.  
  
Yugi blushed and apologized profusely. "Sorry grandpa, my fingers are like butter," Yugi said while wiggling his fingers.  
  
"Mmm...butterfingers, that would hit the spot right about now," said Joey Wheeler as he stepped into the cozy game shop, shook the snow out of his golden-blonde hair and pushed wet bangs out of chocolate eyes.  
  
"Ho-ho, you and your stomach," grandpa Motou chortled amused at the young teenager's appetite.  
  
"Hey," said Joey getting defensive, "It's not like I'm hungry all the time."  
  
His stomach gave a tremendous growl and Yugi grinned.  
  
"Leftover pizza's in the fridge, help yourself."  
  
"Thanks Yug, you're a real pal."  
  
Joey opened up the fridge and shifted a few food items before reappearing with a pizza box.  
  
He put the ice cold pepperoni pizza on a plate in the microwave and set the timer before noticing the busted ornament.  
  
"Need some help, Yug?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Joey snickered, collected his pizza and walked over his tri-color haired friend.  
  
"I hope the two of you are ready for Christmas," grandpa Motou said.  
  
"We sure are, this Christmas is gonna be the best one ever!" Yugi and Joey exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"And why is that?" asked grandpa Motou suspiciously.  
  
Both Yugi and Joey blushed several shade of red before answering.  
  
"Well... we were just thinking we would have a party this year and invite the gang," Joey said while Yugi nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"The gang includes Tea and Mai does it not?"  
  
Both boys turned, if possibly, even redder and nodded their heads.  
  
Grandpa Motou smiled at the beet red boys and winked. "Ho-ho, I think there's bound to be some Christmas romance in the air."  
  
"Grandpa..." The shorter boy moaned in embarrassment and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"I have to go Yug but I'll see you tomorrow after school, okay man?" Joey called out.  
  
"Sure thing Joey, see you tomorrow." Yugi waved goodbye and stepped back to admire his handy-work.  
  
"What do you think about the tree grandpa?"  
  
The aged Motou stepped forward and clapped a firm hand on his grandson's shoulder.  
  
"Good job my boy," he said offering his approval.  
  
Yugi grinned appreciatively and hugged his grandfather.  
  
"I'm going to work on the party plans now, if it's alright with you, that is?"  
  
His grandfather smiled and shooed Yugi off to his bedroom to work on the plans.  
  
---  
  
Sitting at the worn desk in the bedroom he had made his own since kindergarten, his magenta eyes wandered around the all too familiar room.  
  
On the bedside table lay his and Yami's unstoppable deck which was illuminated by the light of their Dark Magician lamp.  
  
The old, wooden and creaky bunk beds where he and Yami slept were placed in the shadowy corner- empty.  
  
Yugi continued to pondered mentally; burying his toes in the plush blue carpet and looked absent mindedly at their clothes closet which stood adjacent to the door.  
  
Many posters of previous tournaments covered the smooth, white surface of the wall.  
  
Finally he looked at the desk at which he sat.  
  
Pencils and pens were strewn across it and a stack of blank paper sat to one side while his computer was stationed directly in front of his face.  
  
He leaned into the dark screen to look at his reflection and knocked over a heavy object with his shoulder.  
  
Yugi bent over and picked up the face down picture frame he had accidentally bumped.  
  
He turned it over and found himself looking into the crystal blue eyes of his childhood best friend Tea Gardner.  
  
He gently traced the delicate features of her perfect face with his finger and smiled.  
  
A knock on the door sounded the arrival of his darker half , the handsome Game King Yami Yugi.  
  
He eased into their bedroom with a cup of hot chocolate and a grin.  
  
Yugi turned around alarmed and put the picture of Tea behind his back.  
  
"Look Yugi, I made us a stocking to hang on the mantle," Yami said producing the knitted socks proudly from behind his back.  
  
"Cool, hey thanks Yami," Yugi said as he examined the stocking which was green and depicted a chibi Dark Magician on it (A/N: My sister knitted me a stocking just like it).  
  
"I made one each for all of our closet friends as my special gift to them."  
  
Yugi laughed before replying. "I'm sure they'll love them."  
  
Yami gestured to the hot chocolate he left on the desk corner.  
  
"Grandpa made it for you because he thought you might be getting thirsty up here."  
  
"That was awfully nice of him," Yugi said quietly.  
  
"How are the Christmas party plans coming along?"  
  
"Oh...oops, I forgot all about them.  
  
I guess my mind was elsewhere, sorry."  
  
"You don't have to apologize Yugi, it happens to everyone."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do you think about Tea?"  
  
Yami looked deep into Yugi's serious eyes and said, "I want to french Tea like a fry!"  
  
Yami burst out into hysterical laughter while Yugi bit his lower lip.  
  
"Seriously Yami, what do you think about Tea?"  
  
Yugi lowered his eyes to the floor, tucked in his legs and wrapped his arms around his knees.  
  
"Why do you want my opinion anyway Yugi? I love in my own special way just as everyone else does."  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Well, what if their own special way...isn't the way you want to be loved?"  
  
Yami looked at him, questioningly as shadows danced easily across his face, concealing his confused features.  
  
"What if," he asked, wrapped up in his own thoughts, "A person never found anyone who loved them the way they wanted to be loved?  
  
What if there was never a person like that for them?"  
  
He sighed again.  
  
"Or is it selfish to think that?  
  
A person can't live their life the way you want it...but it seems kind of sad."  
  
Yami didn't know what to say.  
  
There wasn't really anything to be said. 


	2. Your Invited!

Disclaimer: "My Love in Quotes" includes the fictional characters from "Yu- Gi-Oh!" who, I understand, are the rightful property of Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
---  
  
-Q&A-  
  
The following question was asked by reviewer anime-ruthless:  
  
Q: Is this actual Yugi/Tea or is Yami involved in this?  
  
A: The story's featured couple, Yugi Motou and Tea Gardner, will stay a couple throughout the entire story. However, Yami will still play a big part. His Chapter 1 appearance was all about cheering his lighter side (Yugi) up.  
  
~Thank you for submitting your question and please don't hesitate to ask more!~ ---  
  
-My Dedication-  
~*~JoAnna~*~  
(a.k.a Jellybob 15: Your friendship makes my winter a little warmer)  
  
---  
  
Chapter Two: Your Invited!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Featured Couple:!Yugi Mouto & Tea Gardner  
  
---  
  
"Yugi wake up m'boy! It's the last day of school before Christmas vacation, aren't you excited?" Solomon Motou asked as he shook his tousled haired grandson who turned over grumpily.  
  
"Grandpa, do I have to get up?" Yugi asked with a slight whine.  
  
"Yes, you have to get up," Solomon said as he mocked the younger boy before heading back downstairs.  
  
"Pftt," Yugi's annoyed sigh was smothered by his pillow.  
  
Yugi was tired mostly because he and Yami had fought through the night while they made the Christmas party invitations.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Yami and Yugi were sprawled sleepily on the floor of their bedroom making party invitations.  
  
Yugi blinked twice then selected a metallic blue gel pen and wrote Tea Gardner across the top in block letters.  
  
Yami paused to look at his aibou whose face was lit up as he scrawled the name that meant so much to him.  
  
Yami snickered.  
  
Yugi's head snapped up and a few golden bangs fell limply into his eyes.  
  
"Something wrong?" Yugi looked up innocently into the eyes of the pharoah.  
  
"No, nothing," Yami's voice was unsteady with suppressed laughter.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive," Yami lied.  
  
"Okay if you say so Yami," Yugi shifted uneasily and chose a different color of crayon.  
  
*exactly five seconds later*  
  
Yami, frustrated, snatched a gel pen and chucked it at Yugi's head.  
  
Yugi looked up glaring ruefully.  
  
"What, do you got beef with the midget, huh? HUH? Do ya?"  
  
Yami snorted. "What are you gonna do about it shortstop, reach up and punch me in the knee?"  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
*1/2 hour later*  
  
Both exhausted boys lay sleeping on opposite sides of the rooms.  
  
Yugi even suggested sawing the bunkbeds in half.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Yugi walked over to his desk chair, after making his bed, where he'd laid out his school attire the night before.  
  
Pulling on the Domino High school uniform was an easy task for him, having done it so many times.  
  
With the completed invitations (one for each of his closest friends) clutched tightly in his hand and his backpack slung over one shoulder he descended the stairs into the kitchen for a quick bowl of cereal.  
  
---  
  
"Hey Yugi, Yami! Over here!" Tristan Taylor another one of the gang waved a hand to signal Yugi and Yami who came running up to the gang.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry we're late but Yami and I got into a brutal snowball fight on the way to meet you here," Yugi said while jerking a thumb at Yami who stood breathing heavily nearby.  
  
"Who won?" asked Joey curiously.  
  
"Does it matter?" came the deeper voice of the handsome pharaoh as he walked up to the group.  
  
"I did," said Yugi triumphantly as he punched his fist into the air.  
  
"Listen, if it wasn't for that snow plow..." Yami started but everyone laughed and moved toward the double door's of the school's entrance.  
  
---  
  
Soon the lunch bell rang and the gang made their way through the many students to they're usual table.  
  
"Where's that knucklehead Joey?" Mai Valentine asked in her sultry voice as she set down her tray next to Serenity who was pushing her garden salad around in the container.  
  
Yugi and Yami shrugged their shoulders but Tea suppressed a giggle as she pointed a finger at Joey who was closely followed by Tristan.  
  
At the moment both boys were balancing trays piled so high with food that it was impossible to see their faces.  
  
Joey and Tristan elbowed there way in between Mai and Serenity and let out sighs of relief as they set down their food hoards.  
  
"Honestly Serenity, how do you live with yourself knowing your related to that?" said Mai as she rolled her intense plum-colored eyes and nodded in Joey's direction.  
  
"I manage," said Serenity a she cracked a wide grin.  
  
---  
  
"Could you guys be any slower? Yugi said he had something important to tell us!" exclaimed the exasperated Tea as she watched Joey and Tristan finish up what remained of their school lunches.  
  
"Meh...food," moaned Joey as he gnawed into a fresh chocolate chip cookie.  
  
"Umph!" Tea crossed her arms and looked away disgusted.  
  
"Eh, we're sorry Yug. Now what did ya want to tell us?" said Joey as he swallowed and smiled apologetically.  
  
"Well, Yami and I are having a Christmas party and we were just wondering if you guys would be interested?" Yugi explained as he held up the homemade invitations.  
  
"Thanks!" Serenity and Joey said as they accepted the invite.  
  
"Nice work hon," Mai congratulated winking.  
  
"Cool," Tristan said excitedly and smiled.  
  
Yugi felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around.  
  
"Tea," Yugi breathed.  
  
Hands sweating and heart beating he held out her invitation. 


End file.
